five_world_warfandomcom-20200216-history
Ichibē Hyōsube
'Introduction' 'Personality' Ichibē is an authoritative Soul Reaper who remains focused on the mission at hand. He speaks in a loud and upfront manner, and usually has an upbeat expression on his face. However, in battle, he is ruthless and somewhat patronizing, though he constantly smiles throughout his fights. Yhwach notes that he becomes much happier when he has resolved to kill someone. He displays a patronizing kindness toward his opponents, such as when he cut Yhwach's physical and spiritual power in half in order to avoid tarnishing the reputation of the Quincy by defeating him at full power.] 'History (Bleach Manga)' 'Five World War Fairy Tail Campaign' 'Relationships' 'Powers and Abilities' As the leader of Squad 0, Ichibē is one of the most powerful Soul Reapers in existences. As the leader of the Royal Guard, it is assumed he is the strongest among Squad 0, and has one of the highest authority within the Soul Society. Ichibē became the first Soul Reaper whose Zanpakutō gained an evolved form, which was known as Shinuchi '''(Which is the old term for Bankai) and has the authority to name everything within the Soul Society. His greatest attribute is his wisdom, to think and act strategically using his vast knowledge, experience, understanding, common sense and insight, it was for his wisdom, that he was picked as one of the '''5 Special War Powers, by the Wandenreich. In battle, he is a very powerful warrior, with his ability to take the names of everything, thus weaken his enemies, and has the power to control everything with the color black, which bends to his will and becomes nearly impossible for him to be defeated. An amazing feat, was that he was able to fight on par and pressure several times, with Yhwach, the Emperor of the Wandenreich and the strongest Act Of Chaos, and eventually forced the Quincy to release his true power "The Almighty" to defeat him. This makes him one of the few to match an Act Of Chaos. True Name Manipulation * Name Identification: * Name Curse: * Self-Reconstitution: Spirit Appendage Manifestation: * Senri Tsūtenshō (千里通天掌, Heavenly Passing Palm of the Thousand Ri): Ichibē manifests a large hand to push his opponent away with extreme force. According to him, it will send his opponent flying 1000 ri away. Wisdom: As a former captain in the Gotei 13 and the current commander of the Royal Guard with vast knowledge, understanding, common sense and insight from centuries of service, Ichibē possesses great experience and instincts as a leader, and always acts with optimum judgement of the situation; combining this with his innate ability to see the true nature of his opponent and his diverse skillset, Ichibē is also a very adaptable strategist. His wisdom and common sense have been recognized by the Wandenreich as being potent enough to make him one of the Special War Powers of Soul Society. Expert Swordsman: Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Zanjutsu, clashing evenly with Yhwach during their battle. Kidō Expert: Ichibē possesses considerable skill in Kidō, using mid-level spells to great effect by simply stating the name without incantation, number, or type. Shunpo Expert: Ichibē is fairly proficient in Shunpo, appearing next to Yhwach almost immediately after propelling him 1000 ri away with Senri Tsūtenshō. He effortlessly sidestepped a multitude of Heilig Pfeil fired by Yhwach's Sankt Bogen. Immense Spiritual Power: As a captain-class combatant and commander of the Royal Guard, Ichibē has an immense amount of spiritual power. Enhanced Strength: Ichibē possesses a large amount of physical strength. After pushing Yhwach a large distance away from Soul King Palace with Senri Tsūtenshō, Ichibē sent him flying the same distance back to the palace with a single slash from his brush. He crushed a Reishi attack from Yhwach by merely clasping his hands around it, and reversed the absorbing effects of Yhwach's Blut Vene Anhaben by flexing the muscles on the left side of his body, rupturing Yhwach's face in the process. Ōken: As one of the Royal Guards, Hyōsube has the Ōken imparted in his bones, which grants him the ability to travel into and out of the Soul King Palace, as well as grant permission to others simply by willing it. Zanpakutō Ichimonji (一文字, Straight Line; Viz "One Written Character"): Its sealed form takes the form of a large calligraphy brush which Ichibei uses to write calligraphic characters. :Calligraphy: Ichibē is an accomplished calligrapher, allowing him to draw characters that carry the power of their meaning. :*'Conceal' (隠; Viz "Hidden"): Hides large physical objects, such as the entirety of the Soul King Palace, from view. :*'Seal' (封): Creates a boundary that cannot be passed. :Name Severing: When used as a weapon, this brush does not cut flesh, but instead names; for example, if Ichibē lands a blow on his opponent's arm, he can reduce the physical capabilities of that arm by half if he cuts its name in half to Ar. *'Shikai': Its release command is "Blacken" (黒めよ, Kuromeyo).Upon release, the brush portion takes the form of a medium-sized blade with a curved tip attached to the long brush handle. :Shikai Special Ability: Whenever Ichibē swings Ichimonji, its blade releases ink. Anything that this ink covers loses its name, and thus its powers. Its power is the power of black: every time Ichibē releases Ichimonji, all of the color black from all beings, dead or alive, becomes his power. :*'Power Absorption Immunity': The power summoned by Ichimonji can be stolen, but it cannot be used by the assailant or used against Ichibē because he controls all of the color black in the universe; as such, it is simply restored to him, proven when Yhwach's Sankt Altar fails to work against him. :*'Futen Taisatsuryō' (不転太殺陵, Slaughterous Mausoleum of Halted Reincarnation): Ichibē brings forth a massive amount of blackness from his surroundings and fills a cup with it before drinking from the cup. After chanting an incantation, Ichibē creates a large mausoleum with a fence in front on top of shattered gravestones out of the blackness. This technique takes away all of the darkness in his opponent, including their flesh, blood, and bones, until nothing is left; their destruction is so absolute that they will not even reincarnate. *'Shin'uchi': Shirafude Ichimonji (しら筆 一文字, White Brush Straight Line; Viz "White Brush One Written Character"): Uniquely, Ichibē activates his Bankai by calling out "Shin'uchi" (真打, True Strike; Viz "True Blade") instead of Bankai, as Ichimonji was the first Zanpakutō to take on an evolved form long before the term "Bankai" existed. Upon activation, the blade of Ichibē's brush becomes white and becomes a long, thick thread that coils in the air around him. :Shin'uchi Special Ability: With Shirafude Ichimonji, Ichibē can give and change the name of targets who have been struck by the ink of Ichimonji by writing kanji on their body; doing so gives his target the properties and powers of the name granted. For example, by changing their name to Black Ant (黒蟻, Kuroari), his opponent would be as weak and powerless as an ant. 'Trivia' Category:Soul Reaper Category:Royal Guard Category:Male Category:Immense Power Category:Bleach (Series) Category:SSS-Class Fighters Category:Neutral Category:Titles/Nicknames Category:Bankai User Category:Soul Society Category:Darkness Manipulation Users Category:Pole Weapon Users Category:Soul Reaper Captain Category:Military Personnel